


The Trials and Tribulations of a Longsuffering Cat

by Katarina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: "Don't worry! I think I've got it this time!"Ka-boom!She hasn't got it this time.





	The Trials and Tribulations of a Longsuffering Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopus_fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/gifts).



"Don't worry! I think I've got it this time!"

_Ka-boom!_

She hasn't got it this time. Nor has she got it the thirty-seven and a half other times she's tried this spell. The half comes from a particularly unfortunate attempt, which I won't go into the details as I'm still trying to forget about it. I can still feel the singe in my tail….

Let me back up a bit. The girl currently trying to clean the scorch marks off the ceiling is my current familiar. If you asked her, though, she'd say that she is the one in charge, but I think we all know better. Now, her mother was a real witch, flying on broomsticks and all, but this girl… well, let's just say she takes more after her father. 

About the only thing _he_ was any good at was creating and conducting static electricity, and unfortunately that's the only thing she exceeds mediocrity at. I try my best to stay out of her way when she's messing about with that (on top of the bookcase or inside her second best cauldron are especially helpful places; don't tell her I'm not actually meditating), but all too often she gets into her head to try to recreate the pictures in _Magician's Weekly_ , and those include all too many stereotypical images of cats curled up contentedly with witches. Those bonding times continually leave my fur a frightful mess.

Don't misunderstand me, though. I've been able to make some real progress with her. We've had our successes and failures, but now she's able to see through walls﹘as long as the wall is made from stone from one particular quarry. She can also summon a spoon from five and a half feet away, six feet on a good day. 

No summoning knives, however. _You_ try sitting in a patch of sunlight minding your own business, when suddenly half a dozen knives come hurtling at you because your witch mispronounced a spell, and see if that's an experience which you'd care to repeat. I've told her the correct pronunciation of that spell so many times, but does she listen to me? No, she thinks that being a witch is just mumbling over cauldrons and dancing in the moonlight. But if she tells me one more time that magic cats are only useful when they are crossing people's paths, I'm afraid I won't be able to be held responsible for my actions.


End file.
